


Migraine

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Happy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has a splitting headache, and Rick does what little he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnigmaInTheDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaInTheDust/gifts).



> There is a Happy AU. In it, Rick and Ren got together and stayed together when Ren moved away to art college.
> 
> For my Ren. This is what I wish I could have done for you. I hope you feel better. xx

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

Rick slipped through the door as quickly and as quietly as he could, trying to let as little light from the hallway as possible into the darkened room. The heavy curtains were pulled almost entirely shut – only a fraction had been left open so Rick could use the sliver of streetlight see his way around the room. He stood there a second, trying to let his eyes adjust to the near darkness after the bright light of the kitchen and hallway, before heading to the bed where Kieren lay curled up in a tight ball, his whole body seeming far too tense. Carefully, Rick sat on the bed next to him, balancing the mug and plate in one hand while reaching out with the other to gently rub Kieren’s back, trying to coax him to open up. He got a groan in response, but slowly Kieren moved, attempting to sit up.

“Hey, I got you some painkillers,” he whispered, afraid that the sound of his voice would make Ren feel worse. He carefully moved the small plate from the top of the mug he’d been balancing it on and set it on the bedside table, mentally chastising himself for not considering the fact that the hot water would cause condensation to form on the bottom. Oh well, it was only water. He took the two pills from where they sat next to the digestives, and gently placed them in the hand Kieren was holding out. He had his eyes shut, a pained expression across his face. Rick moved the mug to his other hand, so he could feel it.

“It’s cool enough to drink.”

Wordlessly, Ren fed the pills into his mouth, before taking a large sip of the warm water. Rick had made sure it was cool enough to drink, but warm enough to be less disgusting than tepid water. The warmth would help Ren's stomach if he was feeling nauseous, and help the pills work faster - at least his mum always said it did. Rick watched Ren swallow, ready to take the mug at the smallest sign that Ren wanted him to, and saw the grimace scrunch his features. Kieren managed another few small sips before he thrust the mug at Rick. Rick took it, standing up so Ren had as much space as he needed to lie down again, which he was clearly intent on doing. Trying to place a mug on a wooden surface without making any noise was phenomenally hard, and Rick concentrated fixedly, biting his lip as he tried to minimise the noise it made. Ren was moving, trying to work his way under the covers while keeping his body as still as possible and Rick quickly moved to help him. He hated the way Ren groaned, as wordless as he had been for the last half hour. Rick had come over just to spend time, as he usually did, but Ren had been uncharacteristically snappy and in a foul mood. He’d finally snapped about how his head was splitting, and fuck the lights, he wanted to destroy all the lights, so Rick had just told him to lie down and keep quiet. There weren’t any painkillers in the flat, so after darkening the room, Rick had kissed a fast-deteriorating Ren on the forehead, shrugged on his jacket, and made for the corner shop. He’d also grabbed some plain digestive biscuits while he was there (and a protein bar for himself), because he wasn’t sure if Ren had any in the cupboard, and they were always brilliant for when you couldn’t face food. His mum had had migraines before, and he knew how lousy they could be. Unwilling to make too much noise within earshot of Ren, Rick fixed the hot drink in the kitchen, and prepared a few biscuits on a plate, along with two of the pills, so he didn’t make anything worse by rustling packaging in Ren’s ear. He’d then slipped back into the room to find Ren much as he’d left him.

It wasn’t exactly what he'd hoped for when he came round, but Rick hadn't wanted to leave – what kind of a shitty boyfriend would he be if he'd done that? He glanced around the dark room, now more used to the minimal light, trying to see if there was anything he could put back in place. There wasn’t really. There was a glass of water as well as the unfinished mug sitting on the bedside table within easy reach, as well as the handful of digestives, and Ren was safely tucked under his duvet, having swallowed the pills. Rick briefly considered getting more and setting them out, but he didn’t want Ren to have too many too soon.

Without light, there wasn’t much Rick could do. He couldn’t borrow Ren’s laptop either – that would be too bright. Instead, Rick stripped off his outer layers, although kept his jeans on. Ren hadn’t bothered taking his own off, so it wasn’t as if the material would rub uncomfortably against Ren’s skin or anything if Rick left his on. Given that he had adjusted to the light, and Ren didn’t need it, he moved to the curtains, leaving only the tiniest crack of light visible, before crossing back over to the bed. He carefully slid behind Ren, between him and the wall, and got under the covers, facing the same direction as his boyfriend. Ren was still curled tightly in a ball, far too tense to be anywhere close to asleep. Rick shifted close to him, his hand tracing over Ren’s arm, which was curled tight around his knees. Rick pressed a kiss to the nape of Ren’s neck.

“Love you, Ren,” he whispered, closing his eyes. He only got a groan in response, but didn’t mind. He just wanted Ren to feel better.

.

He was woken some time later by the sound of Ren shifting. He didn’t realise he’d drifted off so quickly.

“Rick?”

“Here, Ren. You okay?” Ren was actually speaking, which was a good sign, but Rick still kept his voice soft. He noticed Ren was also no longer clenched in a ball – he was more stretched out.

“Yeah, I feel better.”

Ren sounded awake too – more awake than Rick felt. How much time had passed anyway? He propped himself up on his elbow. Ren half-turned, tilting his face towards Rick. The tiny amount of light filtering through the gap in the curtain was still enough to see Ren’s features by, especially those big, gorgeous brown eyes.

“You look better,” Rick commented, giving a lazy smile. He didn’t need much light to tell – Ren had his eyes open, which was a vast improvement on earlier. Ren returned the smile. “Sleepy?”

“No,” Ren insisted, shaking his head as he clearly stifled a yawn. Rick chuckled, wrapping his arm strongly around Ren’s upper body, pulling him close to his chest, spooning him. He planted several lazy kisses on the exposed skin above Ren’s tshirt.

“There are some digestives there for you, if you’re peckish,” he mumbled, keeping his face buried close to Ren’s neck and hair, sleepy.

“Mmm, thanks,” Ren murmured, clearly enjoying the attention Rick was giving him. Rick loved that; he loved how responsive and reactive Ren was. “Can I get my arm back now?”

Rick loosened his hug, allowing Ren the slip him arm free. “I’m sleepy,” Rick announced.

“Go to sleep then,” Ren suggested, reaching out for a digestive. He was a college student. They were allowed to eat crumby biscuits in bed. Rick said nothing.

“Love you, Ren,” he breathed, barely conscious. The hand almost trapped by Ren's own body found the one Rick had still draped over Ren’s stomach, and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Love you too, Rick.”


End file.
